


Dream of the impossible

by BlueCoral



Series: HideKane Week 2017 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 5- eat too much, Grim reaper neki, Hidekane Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral





	Dream of the impossible

Hide had heard of the tale; if you were on the verge of dying, you would manage to see your guardian angel. 

It was a rumor, some said, who wished to live a healthy life and not wasting it for some ridiculous reason. Nobody would be insane to wish for that one tiny moment anyway. Nobody, but those who were archievers. 

Hide was trilled, to say the least, because he had been fed by various fantasy tales, and although some of them just sounded too strange to happen in his universe, didn't mean he would easily discard them away. Those were his childhood stories. Those were the only trigger pushing Hide to do what he did for years. 

He tried many methods to half kill himself, enough for him to feel the pain but not enough to spark his own guardian angel to appear. It was worrisome, yes, to the point where he found his mother checked up on him with his teachers often than not. 

Hide understood why. His attempts were all silly, but could invite death given a high intensity. Falling from a hill to drive into a swamp, balancing himself on stones whenever he got the chance, poking at the visible veins on his wrist with a sharpened pencil. Heaven was kind to let him off by just putting him in the hospital every time, either in coma or having minor injury. 

Hide should have been taken to a psychiatrist, he heard some mothers said to his dearest one and he was beyond glad his mother knew her son inside out that she answered them all calmly. 

"Hide is wise, and I believe in him."

It was simple, and his mother could have use better wording, but that was it. 

All Hide needed now was the real thing. 

*-*

It's to the point of obsession, Hide thought, how his little dream stuck to him even as he enrolled into a university. 

Hide was trying again. 

There's food on the table. Variety of them: burger, steak, yakitori, cheesecake, pudding. 

He's going to eat to death. 

*-*

From the stories Hide heard, he imagined his guardian angel to be kind and pure, the likes which were shown on tv and mangas and all. 

It's going to be a lovely one, he though. But as this was a real life, one could turn better or worse. 

And what Hide didn't expect, was to get one grim reaper for his guardian angel. 

It was kind of cool to be honest, but not when he had the tip of a freaking scythe at the flesh of his neck, right at where he knew some vital vein were. 

He just wokened up. Who know what happened but Hide had the big feeling he wasn't seeing a human right then. His eyes widened. A gulp stuck on his throat. 

All Hide wanted right then was to be spared a life. 

"What? Shitting your pant?"

Hide could only stared, frozen on his place. 

"You fucking pest. I saved your life for many times and never once, you pest, never once you stop and appreciate your life."

When Hide tried to speak, the grim reaper-his guardian angel- pressed his scythe hard enough Hide felt like he would be sliced if he dared to just breath. 

Oh god. 

What did he got himself into?


End file.
